


Cold December Night

by technicolor_rocketships



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technicolor_rocketships/pseuds/technicolor_rocketships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nogla gives Lui his Christmas gift early. Also, Nogla should probably watch where he sets down things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold December Night

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for you guys. Its Christmas Eve, this fic is so late xD Hope you enjoy! Based on Michael Buble's cover of Cold December Night. <3

Lui sat with his phone in hand, clothed in a dark red hoodie and black jeans He scrolled aimlessly through Twitter, liking and retweeting Christmas wishes. The knock at the front door tore Lui’s attention from his phone, reluctantly getting up from his spot on the loveseat. The soft crackling of the fireplace and the dim glow of it’s dancing flames made him feel as if he was in a cheesy Christmas movie. Lui braced himself for the crisp, cold, California wind to hit his face as he opened the door. There stood Nogla, wrapped in a dark green coat and matching scarf. His breath appearing as mist in the wind. In his pale hands he held 6 boxes, all wrapped with colorful ribbons and bows. Lui smilied at his lover.

“You gotta really remember to take your key or else you would’ve froze.” Lui scoffed, opening the door for the taller man to enter. Nogla rolled his eyes before shooting Lui a playful smirk.

“C'mon, back home this is Summer weather.”

“Remind me to never to visit you in the summer then.” Lui laughed, quickly closing the door, eager to return to his spot.

“Ha ha, that was so funny,” Nogla replied sarcastically. Quickly, he set the gifts down on the edge of their coffee table.

“Wouldn’t it be easier to just set them under the tree?” Lui question, returning to his phone.

“That little thing? It reminds me way too much of the little droopy one from Charlie Brown.” Nogla laughed, looking over at their 3 foot tall tree, blue and yellow ordiments along with red lights adorning the tree. Lui made a small gasp as if offended.

“You’re a dick.” Lui replied, a playful tone taking over his voice.

“Besides, I still have to write the names down. Stupid gift wrappers at the mall didn’t have time to do it for me.”

“I mean, do you really need to? Its just us, unless you still believe in Santa.” Lui teased before slipping into his squeaker voice, “What do you think Santa got me?! I’ve been good all year!”

“Bullshit! You know you’re getting coal up your-”

Lui cried, his high pitched squeaker voice surrounding the house as he heard Nogla run up the stairs. Nogla laughed from above, Lui smiling to himself as he finally settled back to his original position on the loveseat.

Nogla hurriedly ran down the stairs and sit next to Lui, his coat and scarf gone. He sat with only a long sleeved green and blue sweater and dark sweatpants, the fabric of the sweater nearly snagging on the guitar’s strings. Lui eyed him from behind his phone, watching as Nogla prepared himself. He only looked at Nogla once he heard him cough slightly.

“So, did your parents ever let you open one present on Christmas Eve?” Nogla asked, breaking the silence between the two.

“Sometimes, it usually depended on how many presents I got.” Lui replied softly. He watched as Nogla turned to face him, the flames of the fireplace reflecting in his glasses, the way his brown hair seemed to glow in the soft light.

“I learned a song,” Nogla said, his voice unusually low, “and I guess it can be counted as a gift? So can I play it for you or do you wanna wait until-”

“Duh, now.” Lui teased, setting his phone down to face Nogla. He smilied as he saw Nogla quickly start to strum his guitar, a light shade of pink dusting over his cheeks, his eyes shut.

“The twinkling of the lights, a Santa kid who’s filled with hustle, old saint Nick has taken flight,” Nogla sang, his deep voice echoing through the house. The strumming of the guitar mixed with the crackling of the fireplace made Lui smile, a slight chuckle escaping from him.

Just something about Nogla’s voice set Lui at ease. The way the notes flowed so smoothly with his guitar, his low voice coupled with their surroundings, the guitar’s acoustic sound wrapping the two in their own little world. Lui moved closer to Nogla, noticing the smell of pine on him.

“Each year I ask for many different things, but now I know what my heart wants you to bring,” Nogla sang, opening his eyes to look into Lui’s own dark eyes. Nogla couldn’t help the smile that spread to his face as he noticed the way Lui looked back at him. A hint of curiosity and admiration is the face Lui always had when Nogla would play for him.

“So please just fall in love with me this Christmas, there’s nothing else that I would need this Christmas,” he sang, smiling as Lui pushed his jet black hair back. Nogla smirked as he leaned in closer to Lui, careful to leave space for his guitar. Their body heat radiating against each other, Lui’s head lazily laying on Nogla’s shoulder.

With a quick intake of air, Nogla continued, “Won’t be wrapped under a tree, I want something that lasts forever,” he sang. The smaller man looked up at Nogla, awaiting for him to sing more. “So kiss me on this cold December night. They call it the season of giving, I’m here, I’m yours for the taking,” Nogla sang, winking at Lui.

The soft melody of Nogla’s voice and the guitar surrounded the two. The flames of the fireplace splashing them with a orange glow, their eyes locked onto each other’s, the wind outside howling ever so slightly against the house.

Lui cuddled up to Nogla, quickly curling his legs up to his chest. Nogla couldn’t help but let a small laugh escape from him, enjoying the warmth of the other’s body. Nogla let his head rest slightly on Lui’s. He continued to sing, the melody of the song still soft, almost as if it was meant to be a lullaby. Nogla’s voice going higher and lower in pitch.

Lui closed his eyes, thankful for the time they have. The time away from YouTube, from the ever prying eye of their fans. Just alone in their own little space. The guitar slowed as Nogla prepared to end the song, shifting so he was side to side with Lui.

“I’m here, I’m yours for the taking. They call it the season of giving. I’m here, I’m yours,” he sang as the melody slowed to a stop. Setting his guitar down, Nogla turned to wrap his left arm around the other’s smaller frame.

“So…did you like it?”

Nogla was answered by a slow kiss, Lui’s lips connecting with his. Nogla reached around to let his hands rest on Lui’s lower back, Lui letting his hands rest on the sides of Nogla’s face. The two stayed there, holding each other as their lips touched.

Lui pulled away with a smirk. Nogla laughed, “Was that a yes or-?”

“You could literally sing me the worst song ever written and I’d still be smiling like a dumbass.” Lui replied, laying his body against Nogla’s chest. Nogla rested against the arm of the loveseat, becoming Lui’s makeshift pillow.

Lui looked up at Nogla, letting his chin rest on the other’s chest. “Seriously, it was awesome. Thanks for the song.”

Nogla closed his eyes, hugging Lui tight, “Merry Christmas, Lui.”

Lui smiled to himself, the heat of Nogla’s body lulling him to sleep, “Merry Christmas, Nogla.”

A loud crash caused them to jump, both looked at each other in surprise before Nogla groaned in frustration.

“Maybe you were right about putting the presents under the tree instead of the edge of the coffee table.”


End file.
